User blog:900bv/Looking at BO2 Zombies + Article Changing
Right, Zombies revealed happened to day. Really awesome trailer, and basically made me pre-order it. Anywho, that's not what we are here for. I have basically looked at the trailer and the article MM linked on his blog, and have come to make a few decisions, that should be agreed to, because they are awesome. <(o_o<) (>o_o)> ---- The big new thing is Tranzit mode, which seems to be what they were getting at with the zombies campaign. According to Mark Lamia, this massive world can be traversed via the bus or foot, which is very interesting. He claims the bus is faster, but zombies can still get in it, making battles cramped. Also, we saw a character climb on the roof of the bus, which may help with the survival. I assume the bus can be called if you don't ride it to a different place, much like the lunar lander. One big new thing is the revealed characters. However, only three faces were shown, ones is constantly obscured by a weapon or something. We have: *The trucker girl, as I'll call her, which we saw a long time ago... *What I would consider the 'nerd' stereotype, thick-framed glasses and stupid hair... *An older moustachioed character, which I will consider the human version of my profile picture... *Mr. Obscuro. He seems to also be an older fellow, and could possibly be an older Dempsey. We probably won't know for a good amount of time. I've seen Vi and MM don't like these guys, but we haven't heard them speak yet. It's likely Nolan North will voice somebody. He is in EVERYTHING. They've also confirmed that Speed Cola will definitely be back, as we saw it in the trailer, and there will also be Dead Rising-style customizable weapons and tools. I am definitely looking forward to this mechanic. We saw a pseudo-riot shield being used by trucker girl and Mr. Obscuro, and it is made from a car door, which we also saw briefly in the trailer. The final thing I want to talk about is the modes. Obviously there is Tranzit Mode, which is what seems to be what they put the work into. I don't know how it'll work, or whether you will be downed and then the game ends, which seems unlikely for a sandbox mode. Then we have survival mode, which is classic zombies. It says that this mode will feature 'magic' things like power-ups and the PaP machine. Does this mean they aren't in Tranzit? They may not be, as there would have to be lots of PaP machines in Tranzit, whereas the survival maps are the sections of Tranzit mode split into a full map. The final thing that supports this is that it's said they've modified the survival maps from the corresponding sections in Tranzit mode, so yeah. The last new, confirmed mode if Grief. This is a 4v4vZombies mode which is basically two survival mode teams seeing who can last the longest, and bwing able to sabotage eachothers games. One thing I don't understand. though, is that there are only 4 new main characters. Will each team be the same? Probably. To conclude, I have a few proposed ideas: *We make a page for the trucker girl named Unidentified Female Character *We make a page for the 'nerd' named Unidentified Male Character *We make a page for the moustache man named Unidentified Older Character *We make a page for Mr. Obscuro named Unidentified Mystery Character *We rename the Zombies (mode) page to Survival Mode, and make the Zombies mode page for the entire main mode that holds all the modes. *We add a note on whatever utilities/perks have been confirmed. *We make pages for Tranzit Mode, Grief Mode, the Bus and the Unidentified Wonder Weapon What should be done? ALL OF THAT Some of that (specify in comments) NONE Category:Blog posts